The present invention relates to a system for the remote monitoring of a plurality of sensors in a coin-operated vending machine and for automatically communicating the condition of said sensors to a central computer complex for analysis and control. More specifically, the present invention permits the complete control of a plurality of vending machines at remote stations from a central location with the aid of a central computer in order to monitor inventory, product demand, and certain alarm conditions which may occur at each remote vending machine station.